wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Auriaya
Auriaya is the seventh boss encounter in Ulduar . She roams around the area located after The Shattered Walkway. 25-man Abilities * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64386 Horrifying Screech] - The screech strikes fear into the hearts of all nearby enemies, causing them to flee in horror for 5 seconds. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64679 Sentinel Blast] - Inflicts 5500 Shadow damage and increases Shadow damage taken by 100% for 5 seconds. Stacks 5 times. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64688 Sonic Screech] - A Sonic Shockwave that deals 185000 to 215000 Shadow damage to all enemies in it's path. The Shockwave damge is split between all targets in it's path. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64397 Summon Swarming Guardian] - Summons a swarm of smaller panthers. Sanctum Sentry *4 adds *558k HP * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64666 Savage Pounce] - A savage pounce that inflicts 13875 to 16125 Physical damage and an additional 7400 to 8600 Physical damage every second for 5 seconds. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64381 Strength of the Pack] - The presence of other members of the pack increases damage done by 50% to all members of the pack within 20 yards. Feral Spirit *?? HP *Spawns about 1 minute into the fight * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64455 Feral Essence] - Each essence increases the damage dealt by the Feral Defender by 50%. The Feral Defender can revive himself at the cost of one of his Feral Essences. This starts out stacked to 9. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64669 Feral Pounce] - The Feral Defender pounces the target stunning them for 4 seconds and inflicting 602 to 698 Shadow damage every second. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64674 Feral Rush] - Charges an enemy, dealing 1609 to 1691 Physical damage and causing them to bleed for 0 additional damage over 6 seconds. Also interrupts casting. *When the Feral Spirit dies it leaves behind Seeping Feral Essence. ** [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64675 Seeping Feral Essence] - The Seeping Essence of the Feral Defender Inflicts 9000 Shadow damage every second. This is basically a void zone. 10-man Abilities * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64386 Horrifying Screech] - The screech strikes fear into the hearts of all nearby enemies, causing them to flee in horror for 5 seconds. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64392 Sentinel Blast] - Inflicts 5500 Shadow damage and increases Shadow damage taken by 100% for 5 seconds. Stacks 5 times. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64422 Sonic Screech] - A Sonic Shockwave that deals 74000 to 86000 Shadow damage to all enemies in it's path. The Shockwave damage is split between all targets in it's path. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64397 Summon Swarming Guardian] - Summons a swarm of smaller panthers. Sanctum Sentry *2 adds *335k HP * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64374 Savage Pounce] - A savage pounce that inflicts 9250 to 10750 Physical damage and an additional 4625 to 5375 Physical damage every second for 5 second. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64381 Strength of the Pack] - The presence of other members of the pack increases damage done by 50% to all members of the pack within 20 yards. Feral Spirit *200k HP *Spawns about 1 minute into the fight * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64455 Feral Essence] - Each essence increases the damage dealt by the Feral Defender by 50%. The Feral Defender can revive himself at the cost of one of his Feral Essences. This starts out stacked to 9. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64478 Feral Pounce] - The Feral Defender pounces the target stunning them for 4 secconds and inflicting 417 to 483 Shadow damage every second. * [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64496 Feral Rush] - Charges an enemy, dealing 927 to 973 Physical damage and causing them to bleed for 0 additional damage over 6 seconds. Also interrupts casting. *When the Feral Spirit dies it leaves behind Seeping Feral Essence. ** [http://ptr.wowhead.com/?spell=64459 Seeping Feral Essence] - The Seeping Essence of the Feral Defender Inflicts 650 Shadow damage every second. This is basically a void zone. Strategy *''To be announced...'' Quotes Aggro: *Some things are better left alone! Kill: *The secret dies with you! *There is no escape! Berserk: *You waste my time! Death: * *Screams in agony* Drops Videos Please add any video of the encounter here. References External Links Category:Ulduar mobs Category:Bosses